There are many situations in which one needs to convert to and from clothing that covers one's legs. Often, when moving from outdoors where temperatures require leg covering to indoors where temperatures do not require leg covering, perhaps during exercise, a conversion is desired. Many times, one wears shorts for indoor exercise and wears sweat pants over the shorts while traveling outdoors. This is sufficient for warmth, but requires undressing (removing the sweatpants) before exercise. Furthermore, many people prefer leggings over sweatpants for the way leggings shape their legs, provide support, and are conducive to exercising.
In a similar industry, cargo pants have been introduced with removable leg portions, typically attachable/detachable by a zipper that circumnavigates the bottom of the shorts and top of the leg portions at a location approximately mid-thigh. This type of article of clothing is well suited for outdoor exploration, for example, allowing the leg portion to be removed as temperatures increase during daylight hours, but this style does not bode well for exercise, due not only to the appearance, but to the bagginess of the cargo pants style. Furthermore, even though a flap is often provided to cover the zippers, the area at which the leg portion joins with the short portion provides a detraction from the overall style of the article.
There are many times when a person wishes to be stylish, yet quickly transition to workout dress. For example: squeezing in a power-hour workout during a lunch break; heading to the gym after work; heading to yoga after dropping off a child at school then a run on the beach; meeting friends for coffee or lunch before the gym; grocery shopping after a nice walk in the park with grandchildren; running errands after dance, gymnastics, or tennis; etc. All of these often require some sort of dress change.
Further, there are matters of style that individuals prefer, but often, it is difficult to mass-produce large numbers of color variations between sections of clothing. For example, some people prefer a solid color leg portion with a print pattern skirt or shorts while other people prefer a solid color skirt or shorts with a print pattern leggings, while other people prefer everything to be solid and still other people prefer everything to be of a print pattern, To provide all of these options to buyers, manufacturers would need at least four times the number of items for a given style.
What is needed is a system that will detachably join shorts/skirts to leggings without a visible seam to provide robust reconfigurations and multiple color combinations.